


The Black People Song (Google Translate Parody)

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Translations [4]
Category: Music RPF, Rap Music RPF, Z-FLO (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Celebrations, Gen, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: It's Black History Month!To celebrate, I put...the Black People Song by Z-FLO (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYjqBqrZVTY) into Google Translate...





	The Black People Song (Google Translate Parody)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black People](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Black+People).



Black species  
I stand your shoes  
You better hide your wallet  
Cause I'm taking too  
Black people  
Hey

Black species  
A big family,  
With a really big bucket  
From KFC  
Black people  
(Many, like all of us related)

I ran into an old friend named Juan Luis  
The Mexican called me 'Apple's' cause we both hang from trees  
So, I kinda took it in a way that clown  
But speak to monkeys or the KKK?

  
We are a do not get a sunburnt, solely ashy knee  
A We do not cook tobacco  
But we silly and shy  
Puff, Puff, passing like a train that could  
And we spell "nigger", so we call it "The Hood"

And most of us will die with our finger on the trigger  
I'm an obnoxious little "spear-chucking, chicken eating, melon suction, Lone mutirmulavuru, weed smoking, long Penis-" I think that is why I am telling you to get in the picture.

They tried to take from us, so that in the White House again  
But like all White Houses, one of us broke

And we got all of the well-being and diapers  
If you do not wear my favorite color and you might get shot ...  
(Purple my favorite color, by the way ....)

the woman came to me black to my music Bash  
I told him, "The whole block a Democrat, and testing their in this."

Black people  
Imma steal shoes  
You better hide your wallet  
Imma also takes its cause too  
Black people  
Hey

  
Black people  
A large family,  
With a very large bucket  
from KFC  
Black species  
(And it does not have to be KFC, we like Popeye's biscuits too)

Yo, yo, yo, yo, the UNH make sure it

Yo!

Now, the differences between creating not, there is a line in different places  
The "N" word to use, but if you're black, you're not a racist,  
I'm fine, I have black friends around you, you can guess, I mean,  
You get by each cousin jumped, including one from behind the trash can,

Now let me tell you the story back before America was stolen.  
Black people in the two tribes, the Indians and the value was 'split'  
The Indians like Carmel, and the like Sharpies Po said,  
I think that's why they are "Pilgrims", and they call what we are "Darkies".

The Indians had all horses, house, turkey, the geniuses  
The Po, one of their horses to death on their hair and their Penises,  
But, uh, not really moral to this story, but this is,  
Besides, we will steal your goodies, and the story mode.

Black people  
I'll steal your shoes  
You better hide your wallet  
Because I'm taking it for myself  
Black people  
Hey you

Black people  
A big family,  
With a big bucket  
Under KFC  
Black people

Black people  
Since 72,  
Go home and get into cheap cars  
Taller than you  
Black people  
(Okay, you ... We have accepted, but there are some nice rims?)

Black people  
Front Punch monkey  
With blunt and bananas,  
"Facility OOo AAA, Eee eee!"  
Black people

Hey, hey!

(This is probably the most racist song I've ever written ... ... but you are  
You're racist and laughed.)


End file.
